I Take It Back
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru suicide oneshot: “…Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice broke with tears forced unshed.“I don’t know what you’re talking about, loser.” he practically spat , his shearing cold tone cutting through the unstable boy’s heart...“I TAKE IT BACK!” he screamed.


a/n: Suicide fics are my favorite, though I hope this type of suicide isn't over done, that would make me sad. My friends, yes I have friends, Kimmie-who needs to get a fanfic account and TheSockFairy-who's name I heart btw both said this was their fav so I hopes you like it!

Warnings: shonen-ai, major character death, suicide…erm and sasukebeingabitch said quickly in vain hope that no one will notice and therefore not flame

Disclaimer: now really people would I be writing on fanfiction if owned Naruto? No, no I wouldn't.

I Take It Back

"Shut up Naruto! You don't know anything about love, you never have and you never will." Sakura snapped at the blond boy, not realizing the venom in her words until it was too late. Naruto cringed at the words and immediately went to defend himself,

"Yes I do! I love Sasuke and he loves me! I know about love, right Sasuke!?" Naruto said angrily, but soon realized what he had said out loud. "…Sasuke?", he asked struggling to keep his voice from shaking as he looked into Sasuke's unforgiving face. The avenger's face remained impassive as always but his black, unforgiving eyes revealed the betrayal he felt for Naruto allowing the secret of their relationship slip.

"Hn." he said, looking past Naruto to the mountains beyond the village the sunrise making the Hokagae monument glow, their spot.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto's voice broke with tears forced unshed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, loser." he practically spat , his shearing cold tone cutting through the unstable boy's heart.

_So predictable._

Naruto fell to pieces, dying inside. He should have known that Sasuke would reject him in public. And as he ran away from Sasuke and Sakura, no one ran after him. No one tried to stop him, no one tried to ask what was wrong, even though it was all too visible how hurt, how broken the blond boy was, no one even paused or turned their heads to watch him run by, a blur of yellow, a now dull blue and a trail of tears. He was ignored, more than ever before. Only Sasuke watched the blonde disappear into the distance, the bright sunshine enveloping him so that Sasuke was momentarily blinded when he tried to continue watching the retreating boy.

"What did he mean by that Sasuke?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"How should I know?" Sasuke said indifferently, but his tone didn't match his expression, he never looked away from the spot where Naruto had disappeared from view.

It wasn't until that night that Team 7 began to search for the loud mouthed boy. Something was wrong, very wrong, Sasuke could feel it in his heart. Something terrible awaited his discovery of Naruto, and as he neared the place where he knew Naruto would be, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Naruto's broken body lay at the foot of the Hokagae Mountain, his blue eyes glazed, a sad look forever etched into his lifeless face, and as the fading light from the setting sun graced his motionless body, it made him glow as an angel would. Like the guardian angel he was, he _had_ been for Sasuke. But he never would be again, never again would he whisper sweet nothings to heal the wounds, or hold him until the pain went away. Never again.

"No!" Sasuke's yell resounded through the silent village as he fell to knees before his lover's long dead body. Kakashi appeared, signaled by the cry, behind the breaking boy and started to reach out to his student.

"Sasuke, I know it's hard to lose a teammate, a friend…" however, his comforting words were in vain, Sasuke never heard him.

"I TAKE IT BACK!" he screamed to the now darkened, starless sky, "I TAKE IT BACK! I LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER DENY IT AGAIN! JUST BRING HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK, I'LL TELL EVERYONE!", his hands flew up and gripped the sides of his head, "I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT I LOVE YOU! I WON'T KEEP IT A SECRET ANYMORE!!", his screams gave way to half hearted shouts, "I love you! Just come back to me!" and finally to broken sobs, "I-I love you." he collapsed to the ground, curling around the cold, broken body, holding Naruto's bloody arm to his chest, like a child cradling a precious toy that had been broken.

_So fragile_.

It was his fault. Just because he was embarrassed to admit his love for his teammate, his friend to the people around them, he had rejected him, pushing the fragile boy over the edge, breaking him.

…_pride, the destroyer of worlds._

Kakashi wasn't surprised. By either the secret relationship, or the suicide, or the broken boys before him. _Love,_ he thought as he gently touched the thin scar running down his cheek, _was a tragic feeling. Never really having a happy ending. Reality wouldn't allow a ninja that luxury, not in this lifetime, nor in any other._

End

mfs

a/n:

Mfs: Tada!

Sasu: it sucks

Mfs: why are you so negative?

Sasu: you made me this way

Mfs: true, tru- interrupted by Naruto sobbing

Naruto: rants you made Sasuke kill me-and I was alright with that, you made me kill Sasuke-I could deal with that, you made him hate me, you made me hate him, but this time you've gone too far bitch!

Mfs: er…

Naruto: you made me kill myself! I will kill yo-

Mfs: did you know cum is a Latin word? Oh, and gimmie reviews please!

Naruto: … shocked

Sasu: why, _why_?


End file.
